


Let It Rain On Me

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Ava goes home to unwind in the shower after a long mission with the Legends.Except, she didn't plan on getting caught by the object of her affections.However, things go very well for her in the end.





	Let It Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Ava and the Legends had just come back from a long and particularly difficult mission. They were making the rounds through the medbay, healing different wounds acquired throughout their stay in 1659 Spain. Ava wasn’t exactly eager to go home, as she would love to take advantage of the food replicator, but she desperately wanted a shower. And in her apartment, she didn’t have to share with at least seven other people, or worry about Gideon suddenly messing everything up if she felt like being a little shit today.

“Alright, it seems you all have everything from here. I am going to go back to the Bureau and get the report started.” Ava smiled when she got various goodbyes, Ray eagerly saying she could stay and an almost sad look from Sara. That was a look to unpack when she hasn't been awake for nearly 36 hours and was currently bathing in her own stench. “Do not hesitate to reach out if you need anything, alright?”

After another round of goodbyes and Ava being officially cleared by Gideon, she opened a portal to the Bureau. Regrettably, that shower would have to wait just a little bit longer until she got everything squared away here. On the bright side, she didn’t have to be in for the next few days so she could take all the time for herself that she needed. She might even go to the library and do some reading, instead of holing up in her apartment and doing that. The past few days were proof that she’d earned a little R&R.

Surprisingly, it only took about two hours to get everything squared away at work. Ava had been dreading it would be an all night type of thing, but no, sooner than expected, she was on her way home. There was a hot shower with her name on it. Logically, she knows she could have washed up at the Bureau but she really, truly wanted to be home and  _ alone _ .

The past few days of fighting, hiking, camping, and hunting had built up a sort of restless energy that Ava was eager to work out. This wasn’t something that she could just exercise and it would go away, it required a more  _ hands on _ approach. A softer touch if she were feeling up to getting into the detail of it. Sure, it was a little embarrassing to be so keyed up but she couldn’t help it. Ava had gotten used to being able to handle things on her own and being surrounded by so many people, with freakishly good hearing at that, didn’t exactly allow her time to masturbate.

Even thinking that word made her flush, but it was true. She needed to unwind and she planned to do  _ exactly _ that in the shower. As soon as she got home and stripped, her plan would be set into motion.

Ava sighed as she cranked the hot water on, enjoying the slight steam that started to build up in the bathroom. Four long days with the Legends and without modern amenities made her  _ thrilled _ at anything she saw here in 2019. Also, she was glad to be in the comfort of her own home where she didn’t have to pretend to be a functioning human being. These walls wouldn’t judge her for being a disaster, they’d keep her secrets.

The biggest secret being that she’d be thinking of a certain captain when she got herself off tonight.

Ava decided the water had warmed up enough and stepped under the hot stream coming from the showerhead. She sighed as the stress started melting away, despite the warmth still lingering in her lower belly. 

She bit her lip, debating if she really was going to take care of it personally. Or if she was just going to flip the shower to the coldest setting and try to get rid of it that way. 

What would be nice would be for her to tell Sara how she felt and maybe sleep with her. Ava could only imagine how it would feel to fall apart under her touches, maybe if she were lucky she would get Sara’s tongue. She knew if that happened then it would be all over for her, she’d be unable to keep herself together and she’d come pretty damn quick. 

Not to mention the fantasy she had of being able to reciprocate in full. Oh, that was a thought, what would it be like to see the great Sara Lance melt at her touch? Would she be quiet? Would she be loud enough that they’d get noise complaints? Would she hold her in place, not letting Ava go until she had reached her peak? That thought pulled a whimper from her. She definitely wanted that, wanted Sara so much it was almost painful.

Her musing was interrupted by the intense throbbing coming from her center, alerting her to just how  _ painfully aroused  _ she was. All this thinking and not enough  _ doing _ was getting ready to drive her further than she wanted to go. Seeking outside help wasn’t a good idea, so now, now she’d get a move on her original plans.

Ava’s hands came up to cup her breasts, fingers lightly massaging the pliable flesh. She leaned against the warm, slick tile just in case her knees decided to give out on her while she was doing this. If the way she was reacting to this was any indication, she might not need much more build up after all. 

She liked this though, teasing her sensitive skin and lightly twisting her own nipples. Ava sighed, enjoying the touch and whimpering when she did a particularly rough pinch. She soothed the tiny hurts by cupping over her nipples, pressing the stiff peaks into her palms. It never was a bad idea to get a little bit of extra stimulation before going lower. 

Besides, she  _ really _ liked doing this. It wasn’t her fault that her chest was so sensitive, she was just taking advantage of a perfectly good thing at this rate.

She decided she had had enough foreplay and let one hand drift downwards. Her body tingled with anticipation and she gasped rather loudly when her fingers were instantly soaked by her arousal. Another noise escaped her, this time a whimper, as she slid through her folds, bumping her clit on the way down to her entrance. 

She sank the tip of her index finger inside herself, teasing herself a little more. Ava very much did not need it but it felt nice, she deserved to feel good, didn’t she? 

Spreading her legs and really leaning against the wall now, Ava braced herself for a little more than what she had been doing for the last ten minutes. She tried to stifle the groan that came from her when she finally pushed a finger inside her soaked cunt but she really couldn’t, even something small like this felt too good. 

She could almost imagine what it would be like to have Sara between her legs, teasing her with that  _ damned smirk _ and asking her if she liked something a certain way. Ava would only be able to answer  _ yes _ because she was sure that Sara could do anything to her, as far as sexually, and she’d be a useless puddle of happy lesbian. Maybe her crush was slightly out of control but she would be damned eternally with how effective thinking of Sara was when she needed to get herself off.

Her hips bucked when her palm barely brushed her clit, signalling she was already close. She had barely started the main event, she was nowhere near ready to come yet. Logically, Ava knew she still had to shower and actually get clean, but she didn’t want to be logical right now. She wanted to touch herself and have a satisfying orgasm that left her a little weak in the knees before she even  _ thought _ about anything else. 

Ava knew she couldn’t go forever so she made the conscious choice of enjoying the slight rhythm she had with her finger. Since she was home alone, she decided that she could afford to let out a few quiet noises. At least, she hoped they were quiet. She’d never be able to look anyone in the eye again if she got a noise complaint because she couldn’t control her sex noises. 

Her rhythm faltered when she slid a second finger inside, enjoying the stretch that accompanied it. Ava whimpered, bucking into her own hand and thrusting just a little deeper every time. Her other hand was busy with one of her breasts, massaging the wet flesh and every so often, pinching her nipple. 

This all felt good but she needed just a  _ little _ more. Ava moved the hand from her breast, whining just a little at the loss of stimulation but that quickly changed into a moan when she pressed down on her clit instead. She swore a little too loudly as the pleasurable feelings were starting to overwhelm her in a very good way. 

Ava made a slight mistake when she finally tumbled over the edge, with how much she’d been thinking of Sara lately and how much they’d been flirting, it was almost an inevitable thing to happen. Moaning Sara’s name like she did when she came, clenching around her fingers. 

She sighed while working through the aftershocks, shuddering at the slightly over stimulating feeling. Ava felt a little more relaxed already. Having an orgasm was  _ definitely _ her preferred method of unwinding after a tough mission.

Ava finished toweling off, humming as she did so due to feeling a lot more relaxed and at ease than she had when she got home. Although she was unsure about being able to look Sara in the eye later, she at least gor to unwind a little. The next few days she'd spend relaxing and maybe catching up on her reading like she had planned earlier. She did find a new Rebecca Silver (even if by now she knew it was Mick) book that looked like it would be interesting enough.   
  
She exited the shower after pulling on her robe, ready to find dinner when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.    
  
It was Sara.   
  
Sara was standing there, holding a bag full of what Ava assumed was Thai food, and gawking at Ava like she was this stranger she had no idea how to approach. That last part was most likely true, Sara might not know what to do when she walks in, expecting to hang out with a friend and she overhears them fantasizing about her. And  _ oh god _ , she definitely heard what just happened.    
  
Ava's cheeks were burning as she tried to avoid eye contact. "Um, how-?" She couldn't even finish her sentence, squeaking and wishing the ground would open to swallow her whole.   
  
"Did you-?" Sara was still gawking at her. She wasn't running away, so that had to be good, right? They could be adult abouts this, hopefully. "I was- I portalled here to bring food after I got your message, I figured you had to be hungry. Then, I heard the shower and was just gonna leave the food but I heard a noise and was worried you needed help. But, I got to the door and-" Sara's cheeks were flaming red, an uncharacteristic look for her. "You moaned and I was just, kind of stuck there because I couldn't move."   
  
Oh god, Ava was never going to live this down. She would be doomed to a failed friendship and a broken heart because of this.   
  
"It was also really, uh really fucking hot," she said with a husky tone to her voice. Ava's head snapped up, their gazes locking after Sara had said that. "I have two choices for you, feel free to add in if you want. Option one: I leave and we pretend this never happened. Option two: I put this food up and I get to hear you calling my name because I'm the one getting all those noises from you."   
  
Ava couldn't believe it. Sara wanted her? She wanted to  _ sleep with her _ ? Never in her wildest fantasies did she ever think this would happen. This just never registered as a viable solution to her, but now that it was on the table...   
  
"Yes." Ava whispered, not trusting her voice to say anymore. Sara didn’t need anymore from her as she seemed to understand from the wicked grin that was on her face and how she rushed to put away their dinner.

The next thing she knew, Sara was in her personal space with hands resting tentatively on her waist. Ava smiled, nodding at Sara’s mumbled question and suddenly, they were kissing. It was everything Ava could have possibly wanted and everything she never knew she needed all in one. Soft lips on her own, hands on her waist and sneaking to untie her bathrobe while Sara coerced her back up against a wall.

“How many times?” Sara asked, pulling away despite the whine she got from Ava and then tracing sticky kisses along her jaw. 

“Huh?”

“How many times have you gotten yourself off to the thought of me? How many times have you come saying my name?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Ava blushed hotly. She really did not know as there were too many occasions for her to keep track of. “More than a dozen?” She admitted sheepishly.

Sara growled, roughly biting down on Ava’s pulse point and dragging a groan from the taller woman. Hands undid the knot of her bathrobe, feverishly seeking out to touch as much skin as she possibly could. Sara’s hands settled on her breasts first, reigniting Ava’s desire from just a few simple twists and pinches. 

She whimpered, pushing her hips against the rough material of whatever Sara was wearing. “You just came and you’re already ready to go again?” Sara asked, sounding absolutely delighted with this new information. “Can I taste you? Please?” She batted her eyelashes, like Ava was going to say no to the offer of having Sara Lance going down on her.

_ “Please.” _ Ava almost begged and Sara let out a small cheer, ever a dork even when she’s about to have her tongue on Ava’s cunt. “Sara, please, I need-” She really was about to resort to begging if Sara didn’t get a move on. Ava knows she’s being impatient but can you blame her when she’s about to have one of her biggest fantasies fulfilled?

Sara got the hint, starting to kiss down Ava’s body but stopping before getting to her breasts. “Do you mind if we go to your bed for this? I think I want you to be lying down when I eat you out.” 

Ava shed the robe and put a towel over her pillows in an effort to save them from her damp hair. She almost didn’t care, especially while listening to the sounds of clothes being shed behind her. She managed to turn around just in time to see Sara in her underwear, the sight of lacy black fabric almost doing Ava in right then and there. 

“Can I taste you first?” Ava blurted out, wincing at how awkwardly eager that sounded. 

Sara froze in taking off her bra. She narrowed her eyes at Ava, scrutinizing her for a long moment. Ava fidgeted, incredibly nervous that she just ruined the whole thing when she was  _ so close _ to being able to have sex with Sara. “I think I’d like that. I, uh, got really worked up listening to you.” She gave a shy smile as her eyes swept over Ava’s naked body. “Um, you’re- wow, you’re gorgeous.”

Ava blushed, moving closer and pressing into Sara’s body. “So are you.” She cupped the smaller woman’s face, pulling her in briefly for a sweet kiss. “But get on the bed, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this for a long,  _ long _ time.” At this rate, her face would be permanently red but she didn’t mind so much when she had a very eager Sara Lance heading to her bed.

She took a moment to admire Sara’s now exposed body, her eyes taking time to devour every available inch of skin. Ava could touch Sara, she could and she  _ would. _ She reached out, gently cupping Sara’s breasts before leaning down and pressing feather light kisses over the tops. Ava basked in the sharp gasp she heard from above, liking how much of an effect she had on Sara.

Ava didn’t waste much time in one place, starting her move downwards. She did stay and pay attention to perky nipples, making sure each one got an appropriate amount of love and care. Oh, she definitely enjoyed how Sara’s hips bucked with each bite that got a little rough and how she practically mewled at feeling Ava’s tongue sooth the tiny hurts. 

She left a couple of hickies on well defined abs. It would be a  _ crime _ if she didn’t pay tribute to them, no matter if Sara was gently trying to encourage her to keep going down. “Ava-” Sara whined, squirming under the other woman’s touch. 

Ava had had enough. She settled between muscular thighs, placing kisses on the soft flesh she found before she got straight to the part she had been  _ dying _ to get to. Her tongue made contact with Sara’s clit first and she moaned at the taste of her. She gently lapped a few times, moving down to push at Sara’s entrance a few times in a teasing manner.

“Ava, please. Come on, I need-” Sara had her fingers tangled in Ava’s damp hair, trying to encourage her to be exactly where she needs her.

“Fingers, do you want my fingers?” Ava managed to pull away, poorly ignoring the slick coating her lips already cooling. Sara nodded eagerly, giving her a very clear  _ yes _ that she could take her fingers. She could easily take more than two with how wet she was but Ava only gave her two to start with. 

It seemed to be enough, combined with her lips sealing around Sara’s clit and the rough pace she set. All the delightful noises coming from Sara only made her press on, going faster and rougher until she either came or told her to stop. And from how Sara was sounding, begging for her to keep going, it was safe to say that the former would happen. 

It did. It happened when slowed her pace down, stretching Sara’s entrance out with a third finger and blowing on her clit after she had just gently bitten it. Sara seized up, rutting into Ava’s still hand and moaning almost obscenely loud as she enjoyed the high she just recieved. Ava could only watch in awe at the woman above her, at her sweat slicked skin and how her chest heaved as she greedily sucked down air.

Once Sara came down and was lying on the bed, just breathing and resting, Ava kissed up her body and eased her fingers out of Sara’s cunt. Ava sat back, straddling Sara’s lap and gave her a cheeky smile. “What?” Sara raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in whatever Ava was thinking.

Ava popped one of her slick coated fingers in her mouth, enjoying the taste of Sara once again. She also enjoyed the slack jawed look that Sara was currently sporting at her bold move. “You taste so good.” Ava said when she finished cleaning off her fingers. She let out a loud yelp when Sara yanked her down, kissing her and tasting herself on Ava’s tongue. 

“I do, don’t I?” Sara laughed at the look on Ava’s face before rolling her over and pinning her down to the bed.

There was plenty more to be done the next few days. Ava had reports to look over, she had a book to start reading and chores to do. But that could wait. All of that could wait while she had Sara right where she wanted her, with  _ her _ in her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr @superstitious19!


End file.
